


Dance of Ice

by limesicle



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Frozen (2013) References, Ice, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Other, Sibling Love, Siblings, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/pseuds/limesicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleach ***spoilers*** [if you're not up on the Thousand Year Blood War arc.]</p><p>Also, guess who just saw Frozen?  Yup.  So... here we go, Rukia runs off into the mountains because of her new power.  She, while training, froze herself and has forgotten who she is.  Byakuya goes after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Ice

_“Let it go, let it go!_

_Can't hold it back any more._

_Let it go, let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway.”_

~Elsa (Frozen © Disney)  


Her footprints trailed through the freshly laid snow.  The white glimmering in the twilight, and the chilling winds rushing through her hair.  Her thin lips curved into a smile.  She was free.  A snow white hand was raised into the air as she lifted her shining zanpakuto.  The white danced around her and enveloped her.  Ice rose around her, twirling, sparkling, shining, into shapes.  

 

_I’m free._

 

A man with long, black hair stood at the base of the mountain.  He was mesmerized by the twirling structures of ice.  How could he not be?  She had the most beautiful zanpakuto in the whole of Soul Society, and now it was showing it’s form.

 

“Dance for me, Sode no Shirayuki.”  The command flowed from her lips as the ice spirit danced.

 

Winds whipped through Byakuya’s hair, as he stood still.  He raised his hand slowly clasping the hilt of his own sword.  He had to stop her.  It was irresponsible to let her escape into the mountains like this.  They were above Soul Society now, as they were in the Spirit King’s realm, and she could not leave.  Had she forgotten the friends that were suffering below them?  

 

_Chire, Senbonzakura._

The deadly pink petals swirled with the wind.  Flowing with currents of air, they hurtled towards the delicate spires of ice.  In an instant, the ice shattered like glass, sending thousands of tiny pieces through the air.  

 

She stood in the center of it all, ever calm, ever reserved.  Byakuya wondered if her heart had frozen with her body.  Her skin was pale blue and it shone in the night.   _Rukia_.  She turned her head towards him slowly.  Standing higher up on the mountainside, she looked down at him.  Her eyes usually a deep purple were light.  

 

“Leave me.”  Her voice was cold.

 

“Our duty lies in Soul Society,” Byakuya replied evenly, hoping to recall her to her senses.

 

“Leave.”  There was an edge to her tone now.

 

“No,” He gazed up at her, still in awe of her icy beauty.  “Come back.”

 

“Leave!” She cried.  Ice hailed down on him as sharp as knives.  

 

He was too quick to be caught in the storm, and jumped away quickly, deflecting the shards of ice with his own power.  In an instant, he was standing in front of her.  

 

“Rukia, remember you duty.”  She looked at him with an empty stare.

 

“My only freedom is here.”

 

Her white cloak billowed out behind her as she turned to leave.  He grabbed her arm, feeling her skin as brittle and as cold as ice.  The moment his skin touched hers, ice crystals began to form.  They multiplied and grew, quickly forming a block of solid ice over his hand.  With a movement from his other hand, he brought his own scattered zanpakuto to shatter the ice.  Blood froze the moment it flowed.  His hand was still frozen, but no longer covered in ice.  He could not touch her.

 

“Rukia!” He called after her, but she would not hear.

 

Pink petals enveloped her, but they fell harmlessly away coated with ice.  She ran without looking back.  A low sigh escaped him, he did not want to fight his sister, but there was no other way.  His sword sank into the snow and split. _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._  He pinned her to the mountainside.  The blades were covered in ice upon contact, but they did not shatter.

 

He stood above her.  She was still frozen, cold.  He moved closer, knowing that the moment anything touched her it would freeze.  Elegant hands stretched forward and cupped her face.  Tiny crystals formed, but they froze him to her.  His mind was set.

 

“Rukia, melt slowly.”  His voice was soft.  “Melt slowly, and come back with me.”

 

The ice was over his elbows now, still growing.  And then it slowed and stopped.  A cold hand reached up to brush his cheek.

 

“Nii-sama?”  Her voice was quiet.

 

Her eyes were darkening, and her color returning.  The ice over his arms began to melt.  

 

“Thank you, o-nii-sama, I almost forgot who I was.”  

 

Byakuya smiled slightly.

 

“Let’s go back now.”

  
He turned to walk away, and she followed him.  The wind still roaring in their ears and the snow still swirling.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Just a short little one-shot thing :)


End file.
